Jack and Kim: True love
by thenilka
Summary: Hope you like it... Pleaseeee review! ENJOY


**Kim POV**

I was getting dress to go to out, I went down stairs and got breakfast and then headed to the dojo. On the way to the dojo I saw Jack at Falafel Phil with a girl, I never seen her on my life, I was kind jealous, but I should not be jealous he is my friend. I enter the dojo.

"Hi Kim" he said normally

"Hi Jack" I said with an arrogant voice .

"What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked concerned

"No, is that…um…I'm in cranky mood today" I said trying to dissimulate

"KImmy I know you something is wrong" he said sweetly

"Is nothing, bye" I said looking to the floor

I left in hurry, I was so confused I didn't like Jack his my best friend. So why I felt so jealous.

**Jack POV**

Kim left the dojo like if she was hidding from something, I wanted to know what was wrong. I tried to think about something else, but I was just able to think about Kim. I didn't know what was happening I just felt confused and concerned, she was my best friend. Maybe she like me or she doesn't trust me anymore. I called her to see if she was okay, she didn't answer so I went to her house, her mom answer the door.

"Hi Jack" she said

" Hi, is Kim here?" I asked

" Yes, she is up stairs" she says

"Can I go see her"

"Sure, go on" she said very nicely

I went up the stairs and knock on her door, she open it saw that it was me, she let me in.

**Kim POV**

Jack came to my house, to see if I was alright but then he asked me what was wrong.

"Kim, what is wrong? You don't trust me anymore?" he said sad

"No , is that right now I don't know what I want and is driving me crazy." I said mad

"Well, Kimmy. Just listen to your heart" he said. His phone ring, he answer it. "Hello, what sup? Hi, Joanne, yeah I'm free tonight. Ok then, see you at 7:00 o'clock, bye" he hangs up the phone. "That was Joanne my new girlfriend" he said happy

"I'm your best friend and you never mention her" I said angry

"Why so angry? Is my decition to tell you or not" he said

"I have the right to know" I replied

"You know what, I got go, bye" He left angry

**Jack POV**

I left Kim's house mad. The next day Kim didn't say a word to me. I tried to talk to her, but she ignore me.

"Dude, Kim is really mad at you" jerry said

"I don't get why she got mad at me when I told her I had girlfriend?" he asked

"You don't get it" Eddie said

"What?" I asked

"She likes you A LOT, she doesn't admit, but is true you can tell very easily" Milton said

"Really, she got jealous?" I asked

"Yeah, now go talk to her" Jerry said

I was decided to talk to her no matter what. I grab her arm and pulled her to the girls locker room.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked

"We need to talk" I said

"Talk" she said selfishly

"Well first of all-" _**RING RING**_

"Oh, hi. Yeah sure meet you there" she hangs up "I'm going to Falafel Phil I'm gonna meet Derek"

"Derek the new guy" I said

"Yep, well bye" she said

She left to Falafel Phil, so I follow her. She seem to have great time. I think I'm jealous, but I can be she is my best friend and I already have a girlfriend. I follow her and Derek he walk her home and at the doorstep they kiss, I got mad and pissed so I got on my skateboard and rode off.

**Kim POV**

Derek walk me home and kiss me, it was magical, everything was so great until I saw Jack riding his skateboard with a sad mad look on his face. I knew something was wrong. I called him, but he didn't answer I got worried so called his mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Howard, is Jack there?" I asked

"Yes" She said

"Can I talk to him?" I asked

"He doesn't want to talk to no one" she replied

His mother hang up.

**Jack POV**

Kim called but, I didn't wanted to talk to anybody. I just was mad and the worst thing I didn't know why. I didn't went to school or the dojo the next day, I was very depress. I started to think and think and then I knew it I was in love with Kim, but I wasn't sure if she like me. After four days I finally went to the dojo and saw Kim and the guy practicing. Kim saw me came to me.

"Why you didn't want to talked to me?" she asked sweetly

"I just needed sometime alone to think" I said

"I saw you spying on me when I was on my date with Derek" she said

"I was spying on you because I think he is dangerous" I replied angry

"No, he is sweet guy and you are just a…" she said angrily

"A what?" I asked

"A pain in the butt" she said angrily

"Well go ahead go out with him" I replied angry

"Fine I will" she said mad

She left furious, but knew what I was saying.

**Kim POV**

I left the dojo and went home to get ready for my date with Derek. I couldn't stop think about Jack, but I was decided to go on the date with Derek. Derek picked me up. We went to a chinese restaurant.

"This is a really nice restaurant" I said

"Glad you like it" he replied

Everything was perfect, until I saw Jack with Joanne. I tried not too look at them but it was difficult, because right behind Derek was Jack, laughing with donna, I couldn't help feeling jealous. I was starring at Jack when Derek saw me he got mad and threw his drink, got up and started yelling at me.

**Jack POV**

Derek got violent and started to yell at Kim, so flipped him. Then tooked home Kim. We went to my room.

"Kimmy, how you feel?

"Very scared" she said shivering

"Don't be, I'm here for you"

"Thanks Jack, I…" she said

"What?"

"Is just that I'm in love with you but I didn't wanted to admitted. She said sweetly

"I love you too KImmy, a lot"

She got on top of me and started kiss me fiercely, she was kissing my neck while I was holding to her waist, we stopped after 10 minutes. She fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful.


End file.
